


Awal Bertemu

by fiyay



Category: VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: local AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiyay/pseuds/fiyay
Summary: Mungkin kalau Yaya ditemani Karin tidak akan tercipta kisah hari ini yang menurut Yaya jadi hari sialnya tapi mungkin nanti akan menjadi hari yang akan selalu Yaya syukuri.
Kudos: 1





	Awal Bertemu

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan seorang Farisya Taruni—Yaya— untuk selalu membeli persediaan sereal jika sudah mulai habis namun dalam membeli sereal biasanya ditemani oleh Karin tapi untuk hari ini Yaya membeli sereal seorang diri karena Karin harus mengikuti kegiatan UKMnya yang secara mendadak mengadakan jadwal lalu Yaya sudah tidak bisa menunda lagi untuk membeli sereal sebab hari selanjutnya jadwal Yaya mulai padat karena akan mengajar di Kota Tua. 

"inget ya, belinya 2-3 pack aja yang 300g itu cukup, gausah lo beli semua jenis sereal" pesan Karin sebelum Yaya pergi ke supermarket karena faktanya Yaya adalah seseorang yang mudah membeli sereal secara berlebihan padahal tidak perlu sebanyak itu karena takutnya seperti kejadian awal tahun saking banyaknya sereal yang Yaya beli malah terbuang karena expired yang sudah lewat. 

Sekarang Yaya sudah berdiri dihadapan rak sereal yang lengkap, matanya sangat berbinar begitu melihat jenis-jenis sereal yang hampir semuanya adalah kesukaan Yaya

"Kayaknya gue beli 5 gapapa kali ya" gumamnya sambil menatap sereal dari atas ke bawah tapi lagi-lagi Yaya tidak kunjung mengambil sereal dari rak, Yaya terus mondar mandir dari kanan ke kiri dan tangannya tidak berhenti bergerak ragu saat mengambil sereal—ambil, taro, ambil taro—

 _"gila emang harusnya sama Karin kalau beli sereal kalau kayak gini gue kelamaan mikir"_ Yaya membatin.

Tanpa Yaya sadari ada seorang pria dengan pakaian kerja yang masih rapih—walau sudah waktu pulang jam kerja— yang sekarang sedang memerhatikannya dengan bingung karena menurut hitungan pria tersebut sudah hampir 15 menit Yaya betah di rak sereal dan mondar mandir sambil dahinya yang mengkerut menatap sereal lamat-lamat. Anselio Samudera Adirajada—Iyo yang tadinya masuk ke supermarket dan tujuan pertamanya adalah untuk mengambil sereal tapi ia tunda untuk mengambil sebab ada wanita yang berdiri tepat di sereal yang ia inginkan lalu ia mengalah memilih berbelok dulu ke rak jejeran kopi dan mengambil kebutuhan yang iyo perlukan lainnya sampai akhirnya kebutuhan yang lain sudah terpenuhi dan kembali ke rak sereal tapi masih ada wanita yang sama disana sambil mondar mandir memilah milih sereal 

_"kayaknya udah 15 menit tapi ini cewek masih aja di tempat sereal"_ iyo berucap dalam hati dan sekarang iyo memilih untuk mendekat ke arah sereal yang ingin diambil walau masih dihalangin oleh wanita tersebut

"permisi saya mau ambil sereal" Yaya menoleh

"eh iya, sorry" sebelum Yaya menggeser tubuhnya, Yaya mengambil sekotak sereal granola yang berukuran 300g, Iyo tidak lupa memberikan senyum sopan tapi Yaya hanya membalas sekilas karena detik berikutnya Yaya berhasil memutuskan sereal apa saja yang ia ambil dengan secepat kilat.

"Aneh" Iyo bergumam asal dan sangat pelan yang pasti tidak terdengar oleh Yaya.

* * *

Yaya sudah didepan kasir dan sudah menyerahkan 5 kotak sereal ukuran 300g untuk segera Yaya bayar tapi lagi saat semua sereal sudah di scan dan harga sudah tertera, Yaya masih sibuk mencari dompet nya di dalam tasnya

"Sebentar ya mbak" katanya sambil tetap mencari dan sialnya dibelakang Yaya sudah ada pelanggan yang mengantri untuk membayar belanjaannya, Yaya panik karena pertama dompetnya tidak kunjung ditemukan dan kedua ada pelanggan yang mengantri dibelakangnya yang membuat Yaya merasa tidak enak, mau mendahulukanpun bagaimana masalahnya belanjaan Yaya sudah di scan, nggak enak juga kalau dibatalin.

Yaya menelfon Karin untuk setidaknya mengirimkan uang ke akun _dana_ nya atau _gopay_ tapi lagi sayangnya Karin tak kunjung mengangkat telfon Yaya

"sial, harusnya gue isi dulu dana atau gopay gue, sebentar ya mbak" ucap Yaya yang masih berusaha menelfon Karin.

"dibarengin aja mbak pembayarannya tapi plastiknya dipisah ya" Yaya langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara sambil membulatkan matanya karena kaget

"eh pak gausah" Yaya berseru panik 

"dompet nya ketinggalan?" Pria itu malah bertanya tapi dibalas gelengan oleh Yaya

"kayaknya dicopet" sebab sebelum ke supermatket Yaya sudah memastikan dompet nya ada di dalam tasnya jadi Yaya berasumsi kalau ia dicopet di busway saat menuju ke supermarket, Pria itu hanya membalas dengan anggukan lalu selanjutnya sudah memberikan kartu ATM nya kepada mbak kasir

"mbak struknya kasih saya aja" Yaya meminta lebih dulu 

"bentar ya pak saya mau liat total belanjaan saya" ucap yaya yang sudah mendapatkan struk dari mbak kasir lalu langsung memotret struk belanjaannya 

"Saya ganti ya pak, sebentar saya ambil ktm buat jaminan deh" Yaya membuka tasnya dan mulai mencari KTM nya "anjir ktm gue di dompet itu, sial banget dah gue hari ini untung ktp gue taro di pounch make up" Iyo yang mendengar gumamman Yaya hanya bisa menggeleng dan berpikir kok bisa ada cewek seperti ini ya

"Yaudah nggak usah diganti, gapapa" ucap Iyo—iya pria yang membayarkan sereal Yaya itu adalah Iyo yang tadi memerhatikan Yaya yang berdiri lama di depan rak sereal

"ih gamau ah takut di akhirat ditagih atau gini kasih saya nomor rekening bapak deh atau nomor hp yang bisa saya hubungin eh maksudnya ini buat transfer ya, pokoknya apapun itu yang bisa saya kirimin uang gantinya" 

"mana sini hape kamu"

"eh jangan hape saya yang jadi jaminan nanti saya gabisa pulang"

"saya mau kasih tau nomor saya"

"oh hehehe" Yaya menyerahkan handphonenya kepada Iyo lalu iyo mengambil dan segera mengetik nomornya 

"nama saya anselio, jangan panggil saya bapak, saya belum setua itu"

"terus apa dong? om ya?" Iyo hanya bisa menghela nafas, pasalnya cukup lelah juga menghadapi anak kuliahan yang modelnya seperti ini

"saya belum setua itu" 

"tapi kayak—" ucapan yaya terhenti sebab iyo sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin "oke kak anselio, nanti saya hubungin ya, saya ga bisa langsung tf karena belum buat mbanking jadi mohon maaf tunggu saya ngurus kartu ATM karena ATM saya juga di dompet yang di copet" ucap Yaya dengan tarikan satu nafas sambil memberikan senyuman agar meredakan tatapan Anselio yang sangat dingin

"Ya"

"makasih banyak pak eh kak maksudnya" Yaya meberikan tawa canggung lalu senyuman manis agar Iyo tak menatapnya dingin karena sejujurnya Yaya takut dengan tatapannya 

"saya duluan ya kak" Yaya memilih untuk pergi terlebih dahulu sebelum keadaan semakin canggung dan berbalik meninggalkan Iyo 

"serem banget sih tuh om-om" Yaya bergumam sambil berjalan menjauh tapi sayangnya Iyo mendengar apa yang Yaya ucapkan dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya 

_"mimpi apa gue semalem ketemu orang kayak gitu"_ batin Iyo yang seperti menyesali harinya karena bertemu Yaya. 

**_Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa pertemuan yang tak disengaja hari ini akan muncul pertemuan-pertemuan selanjutnya dan pertemuan hari ini yang disesali mereka akan berubah jadi hari yang disyukuri._**


End file.
